Percy Jackson and Harry Potter, Worlds Combined
by josh3124
Summary: After leaving Camp Half Blood, Percy via request from Hecate goes to Hogwarts to protect The Boy Who Lived. When Camp Half Blood is sent to Hogwarts by the Gods, what happens to Percy and Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay hey guys. So this is it. My first ever cross-over. This story will be set after the titan war for Percy Jackson. This story won't really follow the order of the Harry Potter series. It will be set in the 5****th**** year of the story, though we will have the other schools from the Tri-Wizard tournament coming due to the Voldemort threat.**

**Ages:**

**Percy: 16**

**Harry: 15**

**Annabeth: 16**

**Ron: 15**

**Hermione: 15**

**Fleur: 16**

**Thalia: 16**

**Nico: 15**

**Chapter 1: The Departure**

**Percy Pov:  
**I looked up at the huge castle in front of me. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was Hecate's favorite school in her Wizarding world. Percy had left America and Camp Half Blood on a bad note, hoping to never go back.

**FLASHBACK:**

_Percy was on Half Blood Hill walking into Camp. He had just come back from visiting his parents for 2 weeks as He Paul his mother and his new sister went to Montauk Beach, it was perfect except for the water, it didn't seem to accept him at all. Percy didn't mind that much, he was with his family and that was all that counted. As he walked into Camp he decided it was best to go see his girlfriend, daughter of Athena Annabeth Chase. He made his way to the Athena Cabin and saw Malcolm, Annabeth's second-in-command talking to Clarisse, Nico and Thalia. _

"_Hey guy's what's up? Where's Annabeth?" Percy asked his friends._

"_Percy I just want to let you know, you have a brother here now. His name is James Crest, and he's really stuck-up. He made everyone think that you were a traitor and spy for Kronos during the war. He has all of the Camp behind him. The only people who don't support him are the four of us, Chiron and Annabeth. Watch out, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades believes him, not sure about everybody else though." Malcolm informed Percy._

"_Okay thanks' for the tip. So where is Annabeth?" Percy asked not concerned about his new brother. _

"_She should be by the beach, that's where I last saw her." Clarisse told Percy looking at him with some concern in her eyes._

"_Percy don't take anything to heart when you get there. Try to stay calm okay?" Thalia told him._

"_Sure I don't see what the deal is." Percy told her before walking to the beach._

_As Percy arrived at the beach he saw Annabeth kissing someone else, a boy who had black hair like him. _

"_Annabeth?" Percy asked in shock._

"_Percy you're already back? This is your brother James Crest." She told him looking nervous._

"_I know who he is. I was told by Thalia and the others. Why Annabeth, why did you kiss him, actually don't answer that. You numbnutz, why did you turn all my friends against me? What have I ever done to you?" Percy asked James._

"_I just think you're over-rated, you're nothing but trash Percy, you're friends are so stupid, they believe me and they only knew me for a week. I know why you like them. They're weak like you." James told Percy._

"_You shit; I'm going to kick your Candy- Ass." Percy yelled out._

_As Percy made his way to James, he was stopped by Nico._

"_Percy he isn't worth it, just let it go come on." Nico told his friend._

"_No he framed me for something I would never do and called all of you weak." Percy told Nico struggling agasint his friends grip._

"_PERCY JACKSON HOW DARE YOU THREATEN YOUR BROTHER! I DISOWN YOU AS MY SON." Posiedon yelled out loud._

"_FINE, PAUL WAS MORE OF A DAD THEN YOU EVER WERE YOU PIECE OF TRASH. I SAVED YOU ALL FROM DOOM AND THIS IS HOW I'M REPAYED! YOU BELIEVE HIM WHEN YOU KNEW HIM FOR A WEEK BUT I'VE BEEN HERE FOR 5 YEARS! DON'T EVER EXPECT ME TO AID YOU AGAIN OLYMPIANS, YOU BRING YOUR OWN FATE UPON YOURSELVES ON THIS DAY!" Percy yelled back._

"_PERSEUS JACKSON FOR PLOTTING AGAISNT OLYMPUS AND SIDING WITH KRONOS DURING THE TITAN WAR YOU ARE HEREBY BANISHED FROM CAMP HALF BLOOD AND OLYMPUS. DO YOU HAVE ANY LAST WORDS TRAITOR?" Zeus asked Percy._

_Instead of being sad Percy was upset and angry then yelled to the Olympians._

"_I DON'T KNOW HOW STUPID YOU ARE BUT NOTE THIS AND ATHEAN CAN VOUCH FOR ME, EXPLAIN HOW IN THE WORLD MY FATAL FLAW IS PERSONAL LOYALTY. I WILL LEAVE ON THAT NOTE!" Percy told the three gods and the campers who had seen the whole thing. _

_He mocked bow and gave all of them a little gift involving a certain finger and walked away. He went home and told his mother everything that had transpired. His mother looked sad but angry at how Poseidon could do that then told Percy that he had 6 people who wished to see him in his room. Percy saw Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hestia, Hecate and Hermes. Hestia then spoke for the whole group._

"_Percy we have seen what has happened to you. We along with the other Gods, and Goddesses apart from the 3 feel that it was very out of hand. We would all like to give you our blessing and Hecate also has something to request of you after you receive our blessings." Hestia told him._

"_I would be honored to receive your blessings." He told them while bowing down._

_As soon as he was blessed Hecate came up to him._

"_Percy I have a request for you. I need you and your family to move to London. Don't worry Paul and Sally will get new jobs right away and get better pay. Your sister Rosa will go to a nice school. All I request from you is that you help out the Wizarding World." Hecate told Percy._

"_The Wizarding world? Wait they exist?" Percy asked looking shocked. _

"_Yes I blessed mortals with the power of magic and now they have spread throughout the world. There is one wizard known as Voldemort who is obsessed with taking over the world. He and Kronos have joined forces. I need you to protect a boy named Harry Potter, he like you can either save or destroy the Wizarding world. You will attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also Hephaestus also supported you but was unable to come. He knows that Riptide was taken from you so he made you a new weapon." Hecate looked to Apollo who handed Percy a box._

"_Umm what is this?" Percy asked looking confused._

"_Perce think of an iphone 5s." Apollo told him._

_As soon as that happened the box turned into an iphone 5s._

"_What that is so cool thanks Apollo, and this is also a sword?" Percy asked._

"_Yah if you look there is a sword icon press that a sword comes out. The phone no matter what model of a phone will always have unlimited call text and data. I gave one to your family members as well. Also here's a credit card. Its unlimited and works in any type of currency present or future mortal or un-mortal. ." Apollo told him._

"_Thanks Apollo this is great." Percy told him while giving him a handshake._

"_Percy I would like to give you this necklace, it turns into a bow when you spin the amulet. You don't need a quiver or arrows. If you pull the string back an arrow will appear. Also with Apollos and my blessing you're an expert with a bow." Artemis told him._

"_Thank you Lady Artemis" Percy bowed to the goddess. _

"_Percy my blessing allows you to summon any type of food if you imagine it. Also you can control fire as well as water." Hestia told him while giving him a hug._

"_Percy take these shoes. These will make you run at incredible speeds without getting you tired at all. They will grow to the same way your feet do." Hermes told him while handing him the shoes._

"_If you all don't mind I would like a word alone with young Percy." Athena told the others. They all left the room leaving Percy with Athena._

"_I am sorry for what Annabeth did to you, as a gift I would like to make you fluent in all languages from all reaches of time. You will become smarter strategically and also a final gift. A pen. This pen is used to draw out battle fields. If you imagine the field it will appear you can draw with it and have small practice runs for an upcoming battle." Athena told him._

"_Thank you Lady Athena, Annabeth is not your fault she chose him over me that's that." Percy told her and went outside to talk to Hecate._

"_So the plan is go to London protect Harry?" Percy asked._

"_Yes and if you succeed you can stay for the whole time. I blessed you with the power of magic so you will be like any other wizard or witch. Percy you and your family will be teleported to a home in London. I will see that you meet my son Albus before the other students arrive at the school and learn some things from. You do not need to worry about learning spells, my blessing allows you to know every spell in history of magic. I must go now Percy, I shall see you at Hogwarts._

**Flashback end:**

Percy was amazed with the Wizarding World and all the things involved with keeping it all a secret. Percy also found out that wizards were able to see through the Mist and his sword could kill them (he did not test it out, Hecate informed him).

As he went to Hogwarts he saw a old man with a pointed hat and long beard waiting for him.

"You must be Percy Jackson, I am Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

**I plan on making this story good, and completing it. I will be updating maybe every 2 weeks. **


	2. On Break

Hey guys, so after a long time thinking of how to write this story and make it good, I couldn't think of a way to make it better. So for now I have decided it would be best to put this story on hold for the time being as I have lost any and all inspiration for this one. I may come back to this story, I may not but if there is anyone who wants to write this story out then go right ahead juts let me know and I can inform everyone else who has followed this story of what is happening. I am sorry to those who have been following and favorited this story, I can understand any anger that is thrown my way and I deserve it. Hopefully one day I will come back to this and when that does happen can pump out a great story for everyone.


End file.
